Sold
by SilverRuneDancer
Summary: A princess of a remote village is kidnapped by the Akatsuki and told she was going to be a prostitute for the Akatsuki's benefit, but what happens when the worst imaginable happens?
1. Chapter 1

I was in the forest…and I was tied up, I couldn't see anything because the sun was gone and the moon was too. My body was numb and I didn't know why he took me I was good and tried not to do anything wrong. I wriggled against the ropes that held me up against the tree I was hoping my hands would be small enough to pull out but they weren't. I was stuck.

"You keep trying to escape the ropes will get tighter" the mysterious man said to me.

Right as he spoke the words the ropes started to get tighter around my wrists. Pushing them harder against the tree and making me start to lose feeling in them.

"W-Who are you?" I asked shakily

He turned around to face me, the light from the fire only making his introduction more dramatic, his green eyes seemed to dance in the light of the flames. The black stitches face added a certain eeriness to his appearance.

"My name is Kakuzu of the Akatsuki" he answered simply

"Why have you taken me?"

"The Akatsuki needs money kid and you're our ticket to it"

"Why me?" I felt I already knew the answer, I was a princess of the village hidden in the shadows and my village was a hidden deep in the forest. I was next in line to rule the village despite the fact that I was only sixteen but my mother was very ill and the doctors said she didn't have long.

"Well princess, I don't see why chose anybody but you speaking of the circumstances." He chuckled

"Couldn't you just have demanded money while holding me hostage me in the village?" I asked.

"Who said I was just going to kidnap you and wait for the right amount of money to come around, that takes forever I have other intentions for you princess"

I gulped "Like what?"

He shrugged "Prostitution, people pay good money for whores you know and especially if she is a princess."

I tensed up "You c-can't do t-that" my voice became shaky along with the rest of my body.

He laughed "Yes I can, your mine now" he looked at me deviously "Maybe I'll give you a taste of what your life will be like soon" he walked over to me and sat in front of me, he reached out his hands toward me and started caressing me.

"Don't p-please" I said as he pushed his body up against mine. His hands moved all along my body I looked up and his face was inches from mine I could feel his breath plaster itself on my face as he leaned in closer and his lips came down on mine. He kissed me with a fiery passion. He put his hands up my shirt and sat me on his lap I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks, I needed him to stop this but he wasn't going to. I felt his hand start to make their way down to my skirt and I gasped. He laughed at me and backed up finally separating him from me, he looked me in the eyes and his gaze slightly softened but it was barely noticeable so I can't even say it did.

"Stop crying, compared to your future clients I didn't do anything" he stood up and walked away.

My whole body started shaking there was no way I could keep this up, there is no way I can just be forced to give myself up to whoever has enough money. More tears flowed out of my eyes; I wanted to die right then and there. I didn't want to be saved I just wanted to be gone. I looked up and saw the sun starting to rise, I wonder what he was going to do with me now because no matter how much stronger he was than me I wasn't going down without a fight. He came back to me and started untying the rope; I tried to look vulnerable and weak. As the ropes started to loosen I slowly slipped my hands through the ropes. At the last second I yanked my hands through, got up and took off. I started running through the forest in any direction I could, I wasn't familiar with this area. I'd only been out of my village once before and it wasn't very far.

"Why make this complicated for yourself?" I heard him call out behind me.

I kept pushing myself to run faster and faster, to try to save myself from the future to come but no matter how fast I ran I could hear his voice in the back of my head saying 'you don't have a chance'. I looked back to see if he was anywhere close to me, I smiled cause I didn't see him. A small spark of hope ignited within me I could make it I could be free.

"Gotcha" I heard him say. I quickly turned around and ducked before he grabbed me.

"Nice moves for a princess, but they're still not good enough." He laughed.

I was breathing hard and couldn't respond to any of his smart comments. I slowly backed away from him trying to avoid any unnecessary conflict.

"You're also pretty fast too, way faster than I expected. But out of all the things you can do I know you can't fight so surrender now before you get hurt."

"No, just please leave me alone" I begged.

He took a step towards me, and I took one back. He lifted his arms and tentacles came shooting out I dodged them as quickly as I could but some came from around the back of me and wrapped around me cutting into my skin.

"Stop making this difficult, you're my slave now and you can't get away." He walked closer to me "so quit trying its over." He took a syringe out of his bag and put it in my leg, I cringed as the needle injected the fluid into me once it was empty he dropped me on the ground.

"W-What was that?" I asked feeling funny

"The stuff they use to put people in a medically induced comas, so basically you're gonna be out for a while just like I said it's over" he said. My eyelids suddenly closed and I was engulfed in darkness.


	2. Tamed

I woke up in a huge room, in lingerie and my hands were free, my whole body was free but I was trapped. There were windows but they were too high up for my reach and a big bed, no furniture to climb on or anything but a bed which was too big for me to move. The doorknob started to twist and I braced myself for the worst but in walks Kakuzu the man who started it all.

"You look adorable" he said smiling at me. He walked over and carefully grabbed my face so I wouldn't look away his grip was soft but firm.

"This is how it's gonna work you're going to get up every morning at seven-o-clock, you'll have an hour to eat and take a shower from then you'll have a clients until twelve they'll get an hour each so that's four clients. Then you get an hour resting period so at one-o-clock you will start up again, you'll work until six you'll have another hour break start again at eight work until two in the morning then you do whatever you want until the next day. Every morning you get new clothes and there's a bathroom in here too." He explained "You misbehave you will get punished personally by me, understand?"

I nodded just wishing if I agreed to anything he would leave.

"Any questions?"

I nodded again. "What happens if I get pregnant or get like a disease or something" I asked quietly.

He laughed "Teaching you early, huh?"

I nodded again.

"Have you started your periods already?"

I nodded.

"Well that just means you'll have a week off every month, and everyone who come in has to wear a condom unless they pay an extra fee"

"An e-extra fee?"

"Yeah just in case you need an abortion, oh and anybody with a disease can't touch you"

I nodded; at least I wouldn't die from some freaky disease.

"See, I'm not that bad now just behave and you'll make it through this"

I pulled my face from his hand and turned around so I couldn't see his face, I couldn't stand him.

"Hey, hey, hey, now don't start showing off today you're not even working."

"Leave me alone" I said trying to hide my anger. I felt his hand slowly make it's way down to my butt, I quickly turned around and try to hit him but he caught my fist in his hand he laughed at me once again.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"You know why you're not working today? Because you need to be tamed sweetheart"

I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp "Don't call me sweetheart"

He quickly took off his shirt and pulled me close to him. "Now where should we start?" He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"S-Stop" I stuttered

"No because then tomorrow you would wish that I had got you ready, now I'm going to do this no matter how much you fight it, but just know the more you fight it the more it's going to hurt."

His mouth came down on mine hard and his tongue explored my mouth, his hand made its way to the back of my bra, he unfastened it and he threw to the ground. His hand massaged my breasts making me moan in unwanted pleasure; he moved his lips from mine down to my neck kissing me softly. His hand slowly moved down my legs, as soon as they reached them I tightened up together. He tried to get in but I wouldn't let him, I refused to give myself up to him so easily.

"Fighting will only make it hurt, just open up for me" he whispered in my ear.

"No, I won't do this" I said scared.

"You can just relax, I'll do it for you" he laid me down then got on top of me. "Now open up"

I shook my head. "Don't do this, it's not right"

He laughed and grabbed my knees and spread my legs. I tried to push him off of me but he pinned my hands above my head. He ripped off my panties and cried out there was a hungry look in his eyes that I'd never seen before despite only knowing him for a day. He put himself into me and I screamed as he thrust himself back and forth and I could feel my insides being torn apart. His mouth came down on my breasts nipping them causing me to moan more. My whole body was shaking, he was being too rough I couldn't handle it I was sixteen what was I doing here.

"Stop" I cried out "please…no more"

He didn't stop he just kept going harder and harder until I could feel explosion of liquid inside me, I wondered if it was mine or his. He stopped for a second and looked into my eyes, maybe he saw my pain, and maybe he saw my suffering. He pulled himself out of me and got up and left not turning back to look at me, I curled up into a ball and covered myself with blankets. I felt dirty and wrong that little moment in my life has ruined me, I could feel blood streaming from the places he nipped me and I could feel the fluids running out. Tears streamed down my face and my breathing came in short pants, my thoughts were scattered to the point where my normal functions stopped working I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move and I definitely couldn't protect myself if I came back in here. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the world again, not wanting to be a part of it again. Princess or not I didn't belong here.


	3. Memories

After the little scene with Kakuzu I haven't seen him since, he'd wake me up bring me breakfast but still I wouldn't see him. From then on I worked I didn't fight them because I didn't want to see Kakuzu, I didn't want to be punished I still have a few bruises from him, where he "tamed" me. It had been the end of my second month working for him I hadn't come across anything but I was starting to get worried, my period was late and I started getting sick in the mornings but I was confused everybody that had come in wore a condom, except one person. Kakuzu. I walked out of my room and into the office of Kakuzu, he was sitting there counting his money and looking over the past clients.

"Kakuzu" I said quietly

He looked up at me an almost pleading expression on his face. "Yes"

"I need a pregnancy test" I mumbled.

"Excuse me" he said "Can you speak up?"

"I need a pregnancy test" I said louder.

"That's impossible, all your clients have had condoms" he explained.

I shook my head.

"Who was it then, did one of them break?"

I shook my head.

"Who was it then?"

"You" I said loud enough for him to hear. A look of surprise and then realization crossed over his face, he knew what he did and now he's paying the price.

"Well I'll arrange the test for you and if you are pregnant we'll do the abortion soon, okay?"

"No" I whined

"No? What are you going to do with a child, you certainly can't work."

"It wouldn't feel right to just kill a child to not even give it a chance at life. Please don't, I would hate myself more than I already do now"

"Why would you want to have a child by me? I basically raped you and if you had my child you would have to live with that for the rest of your life."

"I don't care just please don't, I'll work until I can't anymore and I promise I won't be bothersome and after I have the baby I'll go back to working again I promise." I said quickly.

He sighed "Don't do that to yourself, I've technically already made enough money in these two months so you'll get a break. You can have the child but you're still mine so you do have to stay with me."

I nodded. "Kakuzu why are you being so nice and considerate towards me now? After all the crap I've put you through you're still being extremely caring about this"

He looked me in my eyes and grabbed my hand, he led me over to the chair where he was sitting and sat me on his lap, and I wasn't fighting what he was doing. After all he was letting me keep my baby. He placed his hand gently on my face and he moved in closer. My breathing quickened as I prepared for another unexpected client.

"I don't know what it is about you, but you make me crazy" he whispered seductively in my ear "From the minute I saw you I wanted you so bad and now that I have you I don't know what to do with myself"

"Kakuzu" I breathed out of his name, everything at this moment seemed so wrong but right at the same time. I barely knew him and yet I've already had sex with him and was pregnant with his baby.

"I want you and I want you now" he pulled my legs over his lap. He closed the gap between us and his lips softly met mine, the kiss was sweet and passionate something that I haven't felt before in all of my clients. What was he doing, he was being sweet and kind unlike his scary demeanor.

"You're not fighting this?" He asked when he pulled back from me.

"I can't" I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself closer to him. He ignited something within me, something that made me lose myself it was wrong but it was something about him. He pulled back and looked at me deeply. I felt his hand on my stomach and I looked down.

"Are you scared?" he asked me

"Yeah" I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm really scared, I mean I'm sixteen and I'm pregnant. What if something goes wrong, what if I miscarry? I don't want to lose our baby"

"Hmm" he moaned "Our baby, I promise that I will make your pregnancy go as smooth as possible" he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Kazu"

"Anything for you"

I smiled. "You're sweet"

"I'm sorry, that I treated you like this and made you a slave to pathetic men of this world including me."

"You're not pathetic; you were just trying to help out the Akatsuki. I can understand trying to get money for people you care about"

"How so? My darling"

I took a deep breath "Two years there had been a huge money scandal in my village, somebody had broken into my mother's treasure room and she lost a lot of money and that's when she had started getting sick. She couldn't afford to pay the doctor's bills so they quit trying. They didn't care if she was the queen or not, no money no help so that's when I started doing odd jobs for people trying to find any way to make money so I could help my mama." My eyes started tearing up "I made a lot of money and got my mom's doctor bills paid but then people started coming back to get me to do more favors, I told them I wasn't doing that anymore but some of the stuff I did wasn't legal so they started blackmailing me. They still paid me but the jobs got harder and more dangerous, soon they started sending me on pleasure jobs I had to go have sex with people to repay debts" my voice cracked and Kakuzu held me tighter "I finally had to kill off the people that were blackmailing me, they were ruining my life so I did it. No one ever found out and I continued living my life somewhat normally I guess that's why I wasn't exactly freaking out after you told me I was going to be used for prostitution, it just brought back old memories so I was scared."

He rubbed my back, trying to stop the tears from falling, trying to stop the hurt from coming back.

"Hey, it's over now there's no going back. I don't want you to remember those days of pain, okay? I'm here for you and I won't ever let anybody do that to you again." He wiped my tears and promised me that he wouldn't let it happen again, was it true? Was he really gonna be my hero, my savior, my knight in shining armor. Was he really gonna buy back what he sold?


	4. Hidan

I woke up in the morning and found myself next to Kakuzu; his arms were wrapped around me as he slept. I looked at the soft features and wondered how we had ended up here, together. After all that we have been through in a short amount of time, I was pregnant with baby and didn't know how to respond to that. I closed my eyes and as soon as I did I felt a warm pair of lips on mine, I opened my eyes to Kakuzu's sleepy gaze.

"You're up sleepy head" I said smiling, forgetting all my past troubles.

He smiled back. "Do you know how good it felt waking up to your beautiful face this morning?" Kakuzu asked.

I smiled at his complement, he was sweet. We laid there together and talked about our baby, and our plans for the future. We stayed like that for a while, I wish we could have stayed like that forever but we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kakuzu got up and opened it to see who he was, as soon as he turned the door knob someone busted into the room. He was tall and had gray hair, he looked at me and smiled I could feel my face growing red because I was still in lingerie.

"Hey Kakuzu, Pein said that we have enough money so you can come back to the base and that you can do whatever you want with the girl. I'd figure you would kill her off now that you're done with her but…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out money. "But I figure since even you were having a little fun with her I thought that I'd give it a go too." He walked over to me and right before he climbed on top of me Kakuzu restrained him.

"What the fuck do you think you're going? Let me go you son of a bitch, I've already paid you." The gray haired man yelled. He wasn't on me but he was close enough to grab me, he grabbed my arm and squeezed really hard to the point where it felt like it was going to break. I cried out for him to stop but he didn't let go.

"Hidan let go of her now!" Kakuzu demanded. Hidan hesitantly let go of my arm and Kakuzu let go of him, but was prepared to keep him restrained once more.

"What the fuck is up with you?" He asked.

"I'd appreciate it if you left Takamaru alone, if you don't mind." Kakuzu said.

"Oh, you treat your prostitute with respect?" Hidan questioned. "C'mon Kakuzu let me at her, unless you claimed her as your personal property"

Kakuzu sighed. "Well you were going to figure out eventually I guess but Takamaru is my girlfriend. Hence you can't touch her, and especially cannot try to "have at her".

"I see you Kakuzu, are you taking her back to the base with us?" Hidan asked.

"Of course"

Hidan scratched his head "Well can she fight?"

Before Kakuzu had a chance to speak up I answered for myself. "Of course I can"

He looked at me in disbelief, the truth was I actually could fight but I didn't like to, plus I knew showing Kakuzu my jutsu would make him know how to defeat me if we ever needed to fight again. I knew I couldn't win against him so I just held back thinking of my possible situations in the future.

"Well you better hope you fight well enough for Pein or you're as good as dead, he has no mercy." Hidan threatened. "Well you guys ready to go?"

"I need my clothes back Kakuzu" I said feeling my face turning red.

"Ok, they're up front. You can get dressed up there and we'll leave after that." He explained. I got out of bed and stood beside Kazu as we made our way down the hallway. It was cold but only wearing lingerie you tend to get like that sometimes.

"Damn! Kakuzu, struck a gold mine with this one! "He exclaimed.

"Sure did, and if you touch her I'll cut your hands off." I got dressed quickly and we left wherever we were and headed to the Akatsuki base. Kakuzu and I hand in hand smiling at each other, it felt good to be loved and not just used. It really did.


End file.
